In certain applications, it is difficult to obtain required microwave energy signals because of restrictions in energy sources, weight and the available volume for such equipment. Such limitations are frequently present in applications involving microwave equipment used in missiles, airplanes, and satellites. In general, it is more difficult to produce microwave signals as the frequency of the required signal increases. One method for producing a high frequency signal is to use a multiplier device such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,752 entitled "Microwave Signal Frequency Multiplier." Certain microwave signals are continuous and others are switched, which are typically used for producing pulses.
There exists a need for a switched, microwave amplifier which can store energy from an available microwave source and selectively release this energy as pulses when required.